A Day In The Life Of-
by purpledragon6
Summary: Drabble fics on what the reapers do on their days off of work.


**A/N: What the reapers do on their days off. I might include Shellobeth (Age 4-14) if you guys want but only if you want. And if you guys want I could add it as everyone's day off (the whole cast)**

**Anywho: First up is: Grell Sutcliff!**

**Grell: *turns* Huh?**

**Me: Hey sexy! Get over here! You're gonna be in my story!**

**Grell: Oh God! Not you again! *runs off while I run after him***

***One Hour Later* **

**Me: *holding a sack and tosses it into the ocean and dusts off my hands* Now while I wait for my laundry to get done, how about the story Red?**

**Grell: *holding an icepack to his head* I hate you. **

**Me: On with the story! And if you behave then I'll pair you with Sebby in an AU.**

**Grell: O.o Did I ever tell you how much I love you? On with the story!**

**Me: Thats the spirit!**

* * *

It wasn't like this was the first time Grell took off a day from work, but for some reason, when these days off were scheduled and OK-ed by William, they always felt so much more rewarding. After saying good bye to Ronald and Will, the red head turned on his heels and headed outside only to head over to the human world in the familiar setting of England.

"This is always such an adorable place." He sighed with a soft smile but then frowned. "A little dull in color, a nice red would do it some good as a matter of fact, but its cute none the less."

With another smile, he changed his unnaturally red hair brown with a simple swipe of a hair comb and then ran it through again to get his otherwise messy bangs off of his forehead. Once this was done, a simple tie held it back in a ponytail and his glasses were swapped out for more 'normal' looking ones.

"The sense of style in this place could use some work too..." With that being said, he stepped out of the alley way he had been standing in and buttoned up his jacket as he walked.

It wasn't really like he needed his jacket though, saying as how it was the middle of spring by now and the winter chill in the wind had worn down into a cool breeze that only blew once in a little while and only did a little more than tousle the long hair of a few of England's women.

_'So... What to do today...' _He thought as he walked through the busy sidewalks of the town and tried to think of a way to entertain himself without the use of the pocket money that he already spent for that week on dresses and lipstick. _'I wonder if Madame Red is home today...'_

The former red-head stopped, turned on the balls of his heels and took off in the other direction than the one he had been going in and figured he pay a visit to his female counterpart. Or at least pay an annoyance to her (She was responsible for him breaking three major rules which would more than likely get him caught later so he might as well have the fun he could have now). With a widening smile, he picked up his pace a little until he got to the place he knew housed the red-head and knocked.

'knock,knock.'

'Knock, Knock.'

'BANG!'

"Alright. Alright. I'm coming." Madame Red's voice sounded as the tumblers of the door's lock clicked into place at the door opened. "Oh. Hello, what bring you here."

"J-just a visit ma'am." He stuttered in his human voice as she rubbed the apparent sleep from her eyes and stepped out of the door way so that he could enter.

"Very convincing. You must have been up all night practicing that voice." She commented as she closed the door behind her and locked it again.

"Actually, thats the voice I use when we do impersonations of Will." Grell stated smugly at the memory as he plopped himself down into a nearby chair.

"Speaking of which. Shouldn't you be with him by now?" Angelina asked as she turned to face her counterpart. "You were complaining just last Monday how much over time hes been giving you lat-"

"Scheduled day off." Grell cut in while inspecting his nails. "Will hates giving them out but- he has too."

"So that explains it..." With a heavy yawn, Angelina went over to the kitchen and poured two cups of tea for the two of them and brought them over to where the reaper was sitting and handed it to him and added a kiss on the forehead as she did so.

The two only knew each other a few weeks, and who were they to deny that at first, their meetings were awkward and often the other feared what the other was capable of, but no adays they acted like any other courting couple, and would even sometimes go on 'dates' when there were no prostitutes to kill (rare occasions like right now).

"So what were your plans for the day?" Grell asked suddenly as he sat up in his chair and sipped the tea he had been given.

Bitter yet with hidden spice in reminded him much of Will, and of the complete inverse of Angelina. Even though not being to keen on the flavor, he did enjoy the thoughts of his friends that it brought and took another sip.

"Oh... Well I had plans to visit my nephew today." Angelina said as she sipped her own tea and smiled when she realized what he was trying to ask. "Would you like to accompany me?"

He was on his feet again rather quickly, jousting his tea slightly over to rim as he did so.

"Sounds lovely! Those dreary people need a pop of color in their lives!" He walked towards the door. "And what better color than a passionate red?"

"If you are going over there to make a fool of yourself for your own entertainment, kindly leave me nephew out of it." Angelina called after him as she set down her cup and rushed after him.

"Don't be silly Angelina. You know there is only one person there who I would try to impress." Their typical conversations went like this, switching off from topic to topic like the 'gossip girls' they were.

* * *

**Meanwhile: **

"Thats what he does on his days off? Dude, what a bore." Ronald muttered as he hung in a nearby tree and watched his friend leave with the red-headed woman.

"Let me guess. You are making this a contest...?" Will asked as he grabbed the supposed-to-be-doing-paperwork reaper by the collar of his jacket.

"Dude! Great idea!"


End file.
